Seis maneiras de enlouquecer Dean Winchester
by Francesca Valentini
Summary: Mas acima de tudo, eu prometi a mim mesma que eu seria capaz de enlouquecê-lo como nenhuma outra mulher jamais o fez!


**Prólogo.  
**

Eu o conheci há sete semanas atrás, ele estava em um caso com seu irmão, casualmente, eu também estava. A confusão ocorrida ao princípio logo se desfez, um telefonema para Bobby e não havia dúvidas entre nós, não que isto significasse que nos gostávamos. Pois não nos gostávamos, nos detestávamos, na verdade. O caso era um pequeno problema com um lobisomem, não era nada que uma boa bala de prata direto no coração não pudesse resolver, era o que eu pensava. Mas para provar mais uma vez o quão errada eu sempre posso estar, o problema foi bem além do imaginado.

Sam, o irmão mais novo dele, foi embora. A relação entre eles parecia estar bem abalada, talvez precisassem de um tempo, era uma pena. Ele era realmente muito lindo, alto, forte, inteligente, podia fazer a melhor cara de menino abandonado que eu já vi, a ponto de fazer com que você queira o por no colo, mas ele sabia ser um homem, e como sabia!, a masculinidade transpirava em seus poros, ele provavelmente era do tipo rápido e forte, e, hum, eu gosto deste tipo de homem! Mas não era só isto, eu sentia muito por ele ter ido, e não só por mim ou meu desejo por satisfazer minha curiosidade sobre o tipo de homem que ele era na cama, não, não era apenas isto, eu realmente sentia muito por ele e por Sam. Não sou do tipo emotiva, mas sei o valor que uma família possui, principalmente pelo fato de não possuir uma. Então, eu senti sim a partida dele, mas foi apenas isto.

Ficamos então eu e Dean, íamos resolver o caso, e depois, só Deus sabia o que viria depois. Mas se eu soubesse, se eu ao menos pudesse suspeitar do que viria depois, eu não teria sentido a partida de Sam em um minuto se quer. Porque céus, o que veio depois, eu nem ao menos sei qualificar isto. Foram apenas, apenas as melhores sete semanas da minha vida, porque ele era, ele era o cara mais quente que já esteve na minha cama. E não foram poucos, mesmo!

Eu estava lidando bem com as coisas, com o caso, com ele. Até que, dois dias depois do irmão ter ido embora, tudo aquilo começou. Estávamos dando um tempo no caso, a lua cheia havia passado e teríamos de esperar pela próxima, eu tinha saído, não lembro para o que, mas beber é uma boa hipótese. Quando eu cheguei no motel onde estávamos, pois dividíamos a única porcaria de quarto vago daquele motel, eu o escutei. Não, melhor ainda, eu os escutei!

Os gemidos podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora do quarto, e como se atraída por eles, eu me aproximei. Deparei-me com a porta fechada, e grudei o ouvido na mesma, eu sabia que era errado, mas aqueles sons, o bater ritmado da cabeceira da cama contra a parede, os gemidos dele, ela implorando por mais, era tudo tão atraente... _Dean, mais, mais!_

A mulher lá dentro implorava por mais e eu também, me escorei de costas na porta, não sei quando começou, mas eu estava quente. Quente e molhada. Não era pelos gemidos apenas, não sou criança e não era a primeira vez que me deparava com uma situação assim, não, não tinha haver com os gemidos. Era o fato de ser ele ali, gemendo, entrando e saindo de alguém, de um modo que a fazia engasgar-se em seus próprios gritos e gemidos, de uma forma que a fazia implorar por mais como um faminto imploraria por comida. Meus joelhos foram cedendo e eu fui descendo pela porta, minhas mãos apoiadas na mesma, os barulhos vindos de dentro do quarto dominavam meus ouvidos e minha mente. Cheguei ao chão mas pouco me importava, os gemidos lá dentro haviam se intensificado assim como as batidas da cabeceira na parede, joguei minha cabeça para trás e mordi meus lábios. Minha mão desceu em direção ao meu sexo antes que eu mesma notasse, minha calcinha foi afastada e eu me toquei, e céus, era bom! As minhas pernas estavam abertas e meu vestido tinha subido, eu estava escorada na porta em pleno corredor de um motel vagabundo, mas eu não me importava, me tocava no mesmo ritmo dos gemidos que eu ouvia, entrava e saia de mim mesma como se fosse ele ali, e não apenas eu!

_Dean! _Eu gemia o nome dele por entre os dentes, enquanto ela o fazia as claras dentro do quarto, droga, eu agonizava por ele, clamava pelo nome dele como se minha vida dependesse disso, as estocadas que vinham do quarto foram mais fortes e eu as acompanhei, o nome dele foi a última coisa que eu gemi antes do ápice, antes do céu cair sobre mim e eu entrar a força no paraíso! Foi um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida, e eu havia gostado, gostado demais, eu queria mais! Eu queria ele!

Dei um tempo para minhas pernas pararem de tremer e me levantei, não seria digno ser pega ali sobre tais circunstâncias, mas eu não me importaria disto se no fim de tudo fosse eu na cama dele e não ela. Eu estive quente e molhada, por ele, como sei que ela também esteve, eu gemi o nome dele como se minha vida dependesse disto, e ouvi ela fazer o mesmo, eu o queria para mim, como sei que ela também queria. Mas ela não o merecia, eu me entreguei a ele sem nem ao menos o ter tocado, e eu chamei por ele do início ao fim mesmo sem o ter dentro de mim, eu o deixei me enlouquecer sem que ele ao menos soubesse, mas acima de tudo, eu prometi a mim mesma que eu seria capaz de enlouquecê-lo como nenhuma outra mulher jamais o fez!

_______________________________________________________

**N|A: **Hey pessoal, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic!

Antes que digam que está muito, muito, muito ruim mesmo, eu lhes digo que é minha primeira fic neste estilo, então, me desculpem!

Bom, esta é a introdução da fiction, agora terão mais seis capítulos, e bem, daí teremos finalmente a interação do Dean com a personagem principal, e então veremos se ela consegue, ou não, enlouquecer Dean Winchester!

Beijos a todos, e comentem, sim?! Obrigada!


End file.
